


A Different Kind of Torture

by Raevell



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Rough Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raevell/pseuds/Raevell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren didn’t know why, he could never figure out what prompted it, but every now and then it seemed like Armin wanted nothing more than to make him lose control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind of Torture

People didn’t realize it, but Armin was actually not as sweet as he seemed. No, that was putting it lightly, the blonde boy whom was known for his intellect was actually quite akin to a devil in disguise.

But no one would believe it, Eren knew, if he tried to tell them. Armin was such a caring, innocent boy, they all thought, but Eren was well aware of the truth.

It wasn’t always, there were plenty of days when what people thought of him was entirely correct, where Armin was nothing but kind and courteous, but then every once in a while something would change, and there was no better word to describe him besides ‘evil.’

“Hey, Eren, you awake yet?”

Eren groaned in response, curled up in bed, down in the dungeon of the Survey Corps headquarters. He had been awoken a bit earlier when he felt Armin slip from his grasp in order to sneak out before anyone could realize he had slept down there with him that night, but he had managed to drift off into a light slumber after he left.

“I brought you breakfast,” Armin walked over to him, tray in hand, and climbed onto the bed with him. “Sorry, this is all I could bring you. Apparently, we haven’t had our rations delivered for the new week yet.”

Yawning, Eren rolled over; one hand still chained to the wall, as was the usual. The restrain was more for show than anything else at that point. He rubbed his face with his free one, feeling as though he hadn’t yet reached a full state of awareness. He wanted to stay in that stupor when he saw what Armin had set down on the bed in front of him.

“Mm, day old oatmeal, my favorite,” he said sarcastically, earning a small chuckle from Armin.

“I managed to sneak this out of the kitchen too,” reaching into his jacket, Armin pulled out a ripe peach.

“Oh, hell yes,” Eren’s eyes lit up and he felt a bit more energized just by the promise of something sweet, but then a frown replaced his smile. “Wait, Armin, you shouldn’t be taking stuff, you’ll get into trouble.”

“It’ll be fine, I was careful,” Armin assured him as he pulled out a pocketknife. “Let’s…just say I’ve been getting tips from Sasha.”

“Well, I’m not going to complain too much,” Eren replied as Armin cut the peach into small slices, adding a little more than half of it to the otherwise bland oatmeal.

Eren reached for the spoon on his tray and dug in, suddenly realizing how hungry he was. “Did you already eat?” he questioned Armin after swallowing a spoonful.

“I’m content with this for now, I’ll get something a little later,” Armin told him as he bit into what remained of the peach. It immediately made Eren feel guilty, as his friend had given him the majority of the fruit he had risked himself to get.

“That’s not enough,” Eren said, looking down at his own bowl. He turned the spoon towards Armin, offering it to him. “Come on, at least eat a little of it.”

“It really is fine, Eren,” Armin told him as he took his time devouring what remained of the peach. “Like I said, I’ll get something else later.”

Eren sighed softly, returning to the dish, grateful for the pieces of fruit Armin had put in. It actually gave the meal a pleasant flavor.

“Well, I owe you… This actually tastes good for once,” Eren took another bite and then paused, looking over at Armin as the other boy ate the last of the fruit.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Armin replied. His eyes locked with Eren’s as he licked his fingers, cleaning the juice from them. “I like it when you owe me.”

To many people, this might have seemed perfectly innocent, but Eren knew better. Armin was much too thorough, tongue sliding along one finger and then over to the next, keeping eye contact with Eren the whole time. Up and down he licked, lapping slowly, before circling around his fingertip. Eren became completely mesmerized as he watched him. When Armin slipped one of his fingers into his own mouth and began to suck on it, Eren’s breath caught in his throat.

“Mm,” Armin hummed, slowly pulling back. “So good…”

“So…good?”

“The peach,” he smiled at Eren and leaned in close to him.

Eren swallowed roughly, mouth feeling dry suddenly. He closed the distance between he and Armin, touching their lips together. He was hesitant, wanting to make sure this wasn’t some kind of trick. Armin could be devious, Eren already knew this, but there he was, being drawn in again just like always.

When Armin didn’t pull away, Eren deepened the kiss. He parted his lips and his heart leapt went Armin followed his lead. His tongue explored Armin’s mouth greedily with a soft moan, immediately becoming excited with the thought of taking things further. He tasted like the peach he had eaten, so incredibly sweet, but there was still that familiar flavor that he always associated with Armin, making it even better.

As the kiss ended, Eren moved on, this time towards his neck, as his freehand slipped under Armin’s shirt. But as soon as he made contact with uncovered skin, Armin cleared his throat and slid out of reach, moving off of the bed entirely.

“Ah, I lost track of time. Captain Levi should be here soon to unlock your cuff, I should go.”

“What—“ Eren’s face quickly fell as Armin turned his back to him and headed for the door. Even though he had just been reminded off it, Eren made a futile attempt to try and follow him. He was immediately kept from doing so as the chain attached to his wrist became taut, yanking him back. “Wait a minute… Armin!”

“I’ll see you later, Eren,” with a small smirk, he disappeared around the corner and the dungeon door closed with a deafening slam.

Eren sat there on his knees, mouth ajar and eyes wide, a noticeable bulge in his pants that hadn’t been there when he had first woken up.

Evil. Armin was evil.

* * *

Eren was slumped over, feeling irritable as he walked around headquarters. He had slept soundly, but that stunt Armin had pulled erased the entire night, making him feel as though he hadn’t gotten any sleep at all.

The new recruits were all gathering in a small room where a lecture was about to begin, going over the standard procedures that were followed during missions. Armin had apparently told Mikasa that he would meet her and Eren in the classroom, leaving the two of them to head there alone after the morning routine.

“Eren, is everything all right?” Mikasa questioned him as they entered the room. He supposed she had finally caught on to the fact that something was off.

“I’m fine, Mikasa…”

His eyes narrowed at Armin as the blonde boy waved the two of them over, currently seated at the back of the room. Eren joined him, though he made sure Armin was aware of his displeasure, slamming himself into the chair next to him and crossing his arms.

Mikasa looked at the two of them and then took the seat next to Eren. Eren had seen her start to open her mouth, but this time she had decided not to say anything at all.

The lecture began and a lot of it turned into a repeat of what had been said last time. Eren went from feeling disgruntled to just plain bored, staring ahead at the back of the of a person in front of him. His interest was now on his own thoughts as he pictured images of the ocean, like in one of the books Armin treasured so much.

He was awoken from a daze as Armin took the hand he had resting on his own knee and moved closer to whisper to him.

“You seemed upset when you first came in… Were you mad at me about this morning?”

Eren’s teeth clenched and he was quick to pull his hand away from Armin’s and cross his arms over his chest again, wanting to emphasize his feelings on the matter.

“I’m still mad.”

“I’m sorry,” Armin told him, wearing a small frown. With his hands now out of reach, Armin’s touch settled on Eren’s shoulder next. “I know it was mean, I was just having a bit of fun with you.”

“It’s not the first time you’ve done it, either.”

“I know.”

“And it’s not just mean, it’s _cruel_.”

“But I always make it up to you, don’t I?” Armin’s hand traveled from his shoulder, down his side, and back to his knee, giving it a light squeeze. Eren’s eyes grew large as Armin scooted even closer, enough so that their hips were touching. “It’s not like I’m a tease _all_ of the time.”

“You…you’re being a tease right now.”

“Am I?”

That tone, Eren knew what it meant. Armin really was in one of his moods that day, though his behavior that morning should have been evidence enough. He needed to push him away, or tell him to stop. So many easy solutions to the problem, why was he struggling to accomplish even one?

Armin pressed a kiss to his ear before he bit lightly on the lobe. At the same time he was doing this, Eren bit down on his own tongue, trying to get his brain to notice the pain of that action rather than the delightful little shocks it sent down his spine as Armin nibbled on him. The hand that Armin had placed on his knee was now moving along the inside of his thigh, rubbing up and down over it. Each stroke became longer than the last, touch moving closer and closer between his legs.

Armin’s tongue traced along the edge of his ear and then he breathed against it slowly, warm breath leaving a chill against wet skin, causing Eren to shiver. “Think anyone would notice if I slipped my hand down your pants right now?”

Eren sucked in a shallow breath. He glanced over at Mikasa. Fortunately, the girl looked like she was on the verge of dozing off, elbows up on the table in front of her and head propped up against her hand. She was just as bored as everyone else by the lecture, lost in her own thoughts, and oblivious to what was going on next to her.

“Do it,” Eren begged him, the situation even more enticing because there was the possibly of getting caught. The table in front of them provided more than enough cover, he would just need to keep his reactions hidden. His heart was pounding and his breath was picking up. He was already becoming hard due to everything Armin had done.

“Really?” a small chuckle and his hand moved up to the edge of his trousers.

“Really,” Eren trembled in anticipation, looking down at Armin’s hand as he pressed it against his stomach.

“…oh, too late, it looks like the lecture is over.”

“W-what?” Eren lifted his head and found that everyone was starting to get up.

A split second later, Armin sat back and without a word moved his book off of the table and over onto Eren’s lap. Eren turned to him, expression one of abject terror, and he couldn’t find any words to say, the screaming he heard going on his head made it too loud to hear his own thoughts.

“You might want to use that for cover,” that was all Armin said, all he did, wearing a smirk as he stood up quickly. Eren attempted to reach out and grab his shirt, but Armin must have expected it because he stepped to the side and hurried out of reach. Eren could have chased him, that was, if he wanted to stand up holding a book over himself, making it obvious what he was concealing, which he didn’t.

“What the-?! Armin!” Eren yelled, though it became lost among the chatter of everyone else.

“I’ll see you two in a bit for 3D maneuver gear practice!” Armin said, following a few of the others out of the room.

Mikasa continued to sit next to Eren as Armin left. She sighed and slowly began to shake her head back and forth.

“…he was never going to do it, Eren.”

Her words felt like they had set his face on fire, the heat almost too much to bear and burning it red. Slamming his head down on the table in front of him, Eren let out a long, pathetic cry.

“…he’s evil.”

As he said it and even though Mikasa was aware of the situation, he knew there was no way she or anyone else could comprehend just how true the words were.

* * *

After a lot of deep breathing and calming thoughts, Eren had finally been able to move out of the makeshift classroom and head towards the back, to a room near the outside of the old castle. The small room was where the men were getting dressed and gearing up. It was a fairly long task, so by the time Eren had got there, most were still in the process of getting ready.

Grumbling to himself, he threw his harness, along with all the belts and straps, onto the floor. He didn’t even bother to look around for Armin as he slipped out of his clothes and pulled on his uniform. He had yet to figure it out, what exactly this game was that he seemed so keen on playing every now and then. He told himself he was mad at Armin, but if he were truly being honest, Eren was more mad at himself because he kept falling for it each and every single time.

“There you are, where’s my book?”

The hairs on the back of Eren’s neck stood up and he felt like a cat had dug its claws into his back when Armin placed his hands on his bare shoulders.

He rotated his shoulders to get Armin to back off before turning around to glower at him. The other boy did step back and then had the nerve to tilt his head as though he were confused.

“Your book… Your _book?_ Do you think I give a damn about your book? I had a good mind to rip out all the pages while I was—“

Armin pouted. “Come on, Eren, I was just playing around. Besides, you were enjoying yourself, weren’t you?”

“I…well, I… I mean… Well, yeah, at the time, but then it just becomes torture, because you aren’t following through! You’re a guy, don’t act like you don’t get it!”

“I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, I’ve heard that one before,” Eren turned away from him and finished pulling on his shirt.

“I am. I promise there’s a method to my madness.”

“I sure as hell would like to hear what this method is.”

“In time,” Armin wrapped his arms around Eren’s waist and left a soft kiss on the side of his neck. “Help me get ready, will you?”

Eren craned his neck to look over his shoulder, hell-bent on saying no, do it yourself. He thought Armin deserved that much at this point. But there was something about the way Armin was staring at him with those bright blue eyes of his and small smile, Eren felt like all the anger that consumed him evaporated into a cloud of smoke.

He groaned and he dropped his upraised shoulders, feeling at least a little less tense. “Yeah, okay.”

“Thank you,” Armin held out the straps to him and Eren snatched them with a swift motion, still wanting Armin to know he hadn’t fully forgiven him for his transgressions that day.

He went through the usual process, doing up the buckles of the main harness and then attaching the others to the belt around his waist.

“Want me to help you with yours after this?” Armin asked him.

Eren shook his head. He didn’t trust him, he’d probably start groping him in all the right places only to insist they needed to hurry or they would be late for practice.

“Nah, I can do it… Turn around so I can finish with the straps on your back,” Eren instructed, realizing he was feeling a bit better, having a task to focus on.

Armin did as he was told and Eren continued going forward. He noticed that a lot of the guys were already finishing up and starting to leave, which meant that they probably really did need to work a little faster. “Okay, now for your legs—“

“I think I can do it, you really should start getting ready, we’re running out of time.”

Eren’s mouth dropped open as Armin took the opportunity right then to bend over, pressing his backside right up against Eren’s crotch. His hands immediately began to shake and he glared down at the back of the boy in front of him.

“Armin…you—“

“What, I’m just trying to get ready. If you have a problem with it, why don’t you just move?”

Right as he said it, Armin shifted back against him. Eren tried to come up with a retort, anything at all to counter his remark. Even, “No, you,” would have actually worked in this context, though it would have been completely immature. But then he started to contemplate what Armin had said and that started a whole new line of thoughts. Why _couldn’t_ he just move away from him?

Then Eren noticed that the room was empty besides the two of them. Everyone else had already left. The beat of his heart began to speed up and every surface in the room suddenly seemed like it could use Armin naked on top of it.

“…I don’t want to move,” Eren grabbed Armin by his hips.

“No?” Armin, damn him, was still putting on his straps as though none of this was deliberate, as though Eren wasn’t going to be tearing them off in a few seconds.

“No. What I _want_ is to push you up against that wall over there and undo all those belts I just helped you put on.”

Armin looked over his shoulder at him, but Eren could barely see his expression behind the blonde hair that had fallen over his face. So, he had no proof, but somehow Eren was convinced that Armin was grinning at him.

“We don’t have time right now.”

“I had a feeling you’d say that,” Eren grabbed Armin by the straps across his back and pulled him up against him. He pressed his lips to his neck as his arms wrapped around him and he ran his hands down over Armin’s chest. “I don’t care. We’ll skip practice. I need you.”

“You have no idea how good it feels to hear that,” Armin sighed quietly. “I’m sorry, Eren, I know I’m being selfish… You just have to wait a bit longer, okay?”

“No, no more waiting, right now.”

Armin turned in his arms and planted a chaste kiss on his lips. “Just a bit longer,” he brought his hands up to push away the hold Eren had on him and stepped away suddenly, moving quickly, but Eren was determined this time, he was not going to let him escape.

“Oh no, you don’t—ARGH!”

As Eren tried to lift his leg, he found he couldn’t move it forward very far. Before he had the chance to regain his balance, he tumbled over onto the floor and was forced to watch as he lay there on his stomach, as Armin pulled on his boots.

“What the hell?!” Eren rolled over onto his back and sat up. All the rage reignited inside of him the moment he realized what had happened.

While Armin had been leaning over, attaching the straps to his legs, he had apparently grabbed Eren’s discarded harness and had thrown it around Eren’s ankles in such a way as to completely trip him up as soon as he tried walk. How the hell had he not noticed that?

It took only a second before he knew exactly why he hadn’t noticed it. It was because he had Armin bent over in front of him, rubbing against him just enough to entice him. He had done it again.

Eren was quick to reach down and untangle the straps from around his ankles and throw them all off to the side. He rolled back over and pushed himself onto his feet. Just as he was stabilizing himself, Armin bolted.

No, no way, he was going to catch Armin and drag him back into that room and he wasn’t going to let him leave until he told him why he kept doing this. He demanded to know the reason he continued to intentionally torture him. He wasn’t just going to let him run away again without explaining himself.

Eren sprinted after him and made amazing time across the room, only to have Armin slam the door of the exit right before Eren could reach him. Eren pulled on the door handle with all his might and was left flabbergasted when he realized something had been jammed into it on the other side. He pulled and pushed, but the door only rattled in response. He had no other choice but to backtrack and take the long way around and give up his pursuit of the blonde.

“No…” sweat dripped from his brow and with a loud, furious scream, Eren pounded his fists against the door.

He was a devil. His childhood friend who he loved so much, was a devil.

* * *

Keep it together, that became Eren’s mantra as he headed to practice. Fortunately, there was plenty to take his aggression out on once he got there. He leapt off of trees, sliced his blades through the back of wooden dummies, and flew through the air, seeking the next target. Each time his swords collided with something, it brought his blood pressure down a bit at least. It never felt like enough, emotions always under high pressure, but today they were right on the verge of exploding, he knew.

As practice came to an end and Eren dropped back down to the ground, he found he still had all this energy that he didn’t know what to do with. He looked over at all of his fellow soldiers, who were chatting about how well they had done, or complimenting each other. Eren noted one face was conspicuously missing among them.

“Eren, I’m…concerned about you. You seem more angry than usual,” Mikasa remarked after Eren slammed his swords back into their holsters.

“It’ll be fine… _I’ll_ be fine as soon as I get my hands on that little sadist…!”

“…do you mean Armin?”

Eren didn’t answer her, instead hurrying away, back towards headquarters, deciding that it was obvious enough that he didn’t need to confirm it. Keep it together, he thought again, repeating it over and over. He checked the showers first, but there were already too many people there to tell if Armin was in one of the stalls. Eren washed up while he had the chance, hoping the running water would calm his nerves, but it didn’t.

After getting dressed, he went on the prowl, searching every corner, every room, looking for the blonde boy whose spell he was under. He was going to give him a huge piece of his mind when he caught him. This stupid game he enjoyed playing from time to time, Eren was sick of it. He didn’t want to go even one more round with him, feeling as though he couldn’t take it mentally or physically.

Every muscle in his body was stiff and he swore it was becoming more painful to move as time went on and he checked off another room on his list of possible places Armin could be, turning up empty yet again.

As much as he wanted to compare his wrath to the stories he heard Armin tell about volcanoes and flowing lava, he knew deep down that he was not going to find Armin if he continued to run around aimlessly without giving his location any serious thought. Armin was logical, if Eren wanted to find him, he needed to be too.

Hand gripped around a doorframe, Eren tried to calm himself down as he leaned against it, at least enough so that he could form a rational thought. If he were Armin and he were trying to avoid Eren (because that was exactly what he was doing, he was convinced of it) where would he go?

It came to him, like a torch being lit, illuminating the most obvious answer. Eren ran headlong down the main hallway, down the stairs, right towards the dungeon. His very own room, that’s where he was, because why would Eren return to the place he slept if he were looking for Armin?

Eren practically kicked the door down as he arrived at his destination. Breathing was ragged and he wasn’t sure if it were due to all the running or because of the anticipation. But just like that, like someone dousing a flame, Eren found the air was no longer filling his lungs as he took in the sight before him.

Armin was lying down on his stomach, on his bed, head propped up with his hand as he flipped through a book that lay in front of him. That wasn’t what caught Eren’s attention though, what made it so difficult to breathe was the fact that Armin was dressed in nothing but his shirt, pants and jacket neatly folded over a chair off to the side.

Armin tilted his head up, gave Eren a smile, and brushed blonde locks of hair behind his ear.

“You found me,” he declared, as though all this time they had been playing hide and seek.

Eren was no longer sure what he wanted to do. Everything about this setting, the provocative way Armin was posed, the way he licked his lips as moved onto his knees, screamed at Eren, insisting that this was another trap. But just like any beast when presented with something they wanted, something they _needed_ , Eren couldn’t fight the instinct to try and claim it.

He took a step forward, gaze locked onto Armin. It was cautious, as though moving forward too fast would startle him and cause Armin to flee again. But Armin continued to smile at him, set upright on his knees. He took one of the buttons on his shirt between his fingers and freed it, and then the next, exposing more of his neck and his collar bone, working down so slowly that it felt agonizing to Eren to watch and left him uncertain as ever as to Armin’s intentions.

“No more running?” Eren took one more step towards him.

Armin shook his head. “No more running,” he finally unhooked the last button. “I’m all yours, Eren—“

He didn’t even get the chance to slip the shirt off. He barely finished his sentence. Eren sprung forward and finally grabbed what he had been desiring, knocking Armin back against the bed. Armin gasped and Eren claimed his mouth before he had the chance to recover. His tongue swept over Armin’s in a deep kiss that calmed his rage but only fed a little of the hunger he had for him. Hands caressed the body he had coveted all day and a part of him wondered if he would ever get enough of him.

“Mm…” Armin purred, meeting Eren’s enthusiasm with his own. He fought for control of the kiss, pushing back against Eren’s invading tongue as he rolled his hips up against him. Eren growled in response to this show of defiance. Breaking the kiss, he nipped at Armin’s bottom lip, earning a whimper, and pushed his lower body against him, effectively holding him down.

Armin had been in control all day as he played his little game, but now as far as Eren was concerned, it was his turn to be the one in control.

“Eren…” Armin sighed his name and lifted his hands up to cup his face. Eren however took both of his wrists and pinned them against the bed, positioning them above Armin’s head. “Eren?” Armin blinked several times in succession and the visual confusion brought out a chuckle from Eren.

“You’ve been torturing me all day, you know that?”

Armin’s smile returned. “I’ve just been having a little fun.”

“Yeah? Well, now it’s my turn to have fun,” it was just a small click, but the noise was like a beautiful melody to Eren. Armin’s face dropped and his eyes widened, tilting his head back to confirm what Eren had done. Eren had lifted one of his hands to grab the shackle he was chained to at night and had locked it around Armin’s wrist without him realizing it until it was too late.

“W-wait a minute, Eren, you can’t—!“

“You aren’t leaving this room until I’ve had my fill of you.”

Eren gazed down into blue eyes and Armin’s mouth dropped open, his bottom lip quivering. Eren didn’t give him the chance to collect his thoughts on the matter, instead taking advantage of parted lips to delve into his mouth again. He spread open Armin’s shirt to touch smooth skin, eliciting another moan from his partner as he circled his thumb over one of his nipples.

The calm Eren began to feel was broken when he felt Armin bite down on his tongue. It didn’t particularly hurt, nothing more noticed than the sudden pressure, but it was a sign of his continued resistance. Eren recoiled and when he opened his eyes, he was greeted by the sight of Armin smirking at him.

“Armin—“

Armin lifted himself up onto his elbows. “You’re going to have to do better than that if you want me to behave.”

The words were a challenge and Eren was more than up to accepting it. All day long Armin had been teasing him-no, all day long he had been driving him _crazy._ He wanted to return the favor, he wanted to sever the threads that held his self-control in place one by one until Armin was begging for him.

Eren grabbed him by his shoulders and shoved him back down onto the bed. He captured his lips again, but didn’t linger this time, instead moving on to Armin’s neck. He kissed and licked at his skin, enjoying the feeling of Armin’s throat vibrating as he moaned. In the middle of that sound, he pressed his teeth against Armin, biting him gently.

“Ah!” Eren felt the jump of Armin’s shoulders and he let go to continue licking, this time tracing the faint pink outline of the mark he had made. Biting Armin always elicited some of his favorite of sounds from him and he enjoyed the faint reddening of his skin, signs of where he had been.

Reaching down between them, his fingers curled around the erection that had been pressing against him this entire time. He didn’t hesitate to squeeze tightly and slide his grip down along it, drawing out a long moan. Eren thumbed over the tip, spreading the bit of pre-cum that had already begun to leak. It was his turn to smirk as Armin squirmed against his touch.

“You’re already so hard, why are you being so difficult?” Eren questioned him, and he wasn’t sure if he found it amusing or infuriating. He was sure that Armin had to have a reason, the boy was always thinking, always plotting, of course he had a reason for acting like this with him.

When Armin opened his mouth, Eren decided he wasn’t actually interested in an answer right then, whether it be some excuse or the truth. He sped up his hand, replacing any words Armin had been about to say with a moan that ended in a whimper.

Armin’s hips began to lift and fall, trying to increase the friction between them, but when he started doing that, Eren let go. Armin gasped and the whine that followed almost resembled a cry. Eren licked his lips. Now he was getting somewhere, starting to unravel him.

“Eren, please,” Armin stared up at him, chest rising and falling quickly.

“Please what?” Eren lifted himself up onto his knees, breaking all contract between them. “Please don’t stop? I’m guessing it’s something like that?”

Armin spread his legs out further and gave a meek nod.

Just like that, the roles were reversed again. The control he thought he had was just a delusion and that was okay. So, he was completely twirled around Armin’s finger, he knew how to push all his buttons. He no longer cared.

“Eren, please…” he said again. “I’m yours…you can do whatever you want to me, just please…“

It was like a gun going off, with a flash and a loud bang, and the impact left him winded. It sparked something primal, something he couldn’t fight.

He had never moved so fast in his life, as he did in that moment to snatch the bottle of lotion they kept hidden just for this. Once in front of Armin again, he didn’t even remember leaning down, it was the taste of him that registered first. He kissed, licked, sucked on Armin’s skin, occasionally nipping, leaving a trail of red marks as he went. He followed the curve of his collarbone, then down the center of his chest. Armin took in a breath, quick and shallow.

With that gasp, Eren used it as an opportunity to slip two of his fingers into Armin’s open mouth. Armin’s response was immediate, tongue rubbing and lapping before his lips closed around them. Eren pushed them in further and Armin moaned as he sucked eagerly. That feeling around his fingers shot straight to his loins.

He loved that look on his face and especially the feel of his tongue and its texture. If his mind hadn’t already been set on doing other things, he would have loved to have filled his mouth with his cock instead. Armin certainly made the idea tempting, tongue sweeping over the tips of his fingers as he lifted his head to pull them in deeper, lips wrapped tightly around them.

After enjoying the scene for another moment, Eren pulled back his hand, and replaced his fingers with his tongue, kissing Armin once more. This time the boy was completely complacent, allowing Eren to claim his mouth without any rebellion. He opened the bottle of lotion while they kissed and Eren spread it over his already damp fingers. His hand dropped down between his legs and rubbed against tight skin before pushing in.

Armin moaned and this time it was louder, but muffled by the kiss Eren was giving him. Eren leaned back, holding himself up with his free hand as he began a gentle pace of moving his fingers in and out. The tightness gave way slowly, allowing his touch to reach further with each motion.

Armin closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip to quiet the occasional whimper or whine. Eren wasn’t satisfied with that though, he wanted more of his voice, he didn’t want Armin to be able to hold anything back. He pressed in deeper and it didn’t take much searching with his fingers before Armin’s back arched and he cried out. That sound was so desperate, he sensed it, and Eren shivered. Having hit the right spot, he moved his fingers faster, feeling as though he were falling into a trance with each mewl or whimper that came from Armin.

“E…E-Eren! Ah!” the reactions he earned, the sight of Armin with his hair tossed back, face red, was enough to make him throb. It was gratifying, immensely so, how his touch made the other boy melt until he could barely say his name. Armin was wriggling with each caress of his fingers, short breathy gasps escaping his throat, eyes shut tightly. “Y-you… Eren… I need… _you…_ ”

It was too much to resist. He felt as though his heart had been seared by the words and the pain was too great not to do anything about. He withdrew his fingers and undid the front of his trousers. He didn’t bother to take anything else off as he placed his hands on Armin’s hips and pulled him forward.

His thoughts were loud, but incoherent. His muscles were rigid as he tried to hold back, keep himself steady as he entered him. It was agonizing, feeling his tightness around the tip, but the resistance forcing him to go slow so that Armin could adjust.

Armin’s head rolled back and he moaned. The links of the chain connected to his wrist clanged together as Armin reached forward, grabbed hold of Eren’s shirt and pulled on it roughly.

“Don’t be gentle,” he begged, chest rising and falling rapidly. “Eren, _fuck_ me.”

It was throwing kindle onto a fire that was already raging, already burning and consuming everything. It was commanding and submissive all at once because while it was an order, he had also handed all the power over to Eren by saying it.

He lost it, all control and restrain. He thrust into him, deep, hard, and it forced a cry out of Armin that echoed off of the walls surrounding them.

There was no more hesitation, the events of that day had been piled on top of him and they collapsed all at once. That one thrust was all it took to destroy what remained of his coherent thought as the pleasure hit him like a wave and his senses flooded. He was hot, tight, and wrapped around him, and it was incredible. He couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe, there wasn’t enough air in the room, he needed move, he had to move. Motions sped up quickly, in and out, filling Armin each time, but it wasn’t enough. He wrapped his hands around Armin’s thighs, holding him still and against him and soon he was pounding into him with all his strength.

Armin couldn’t seem to speak at first, lips moving but only moans and gasps audible. Airy panting, then he managed a single word, “Yes.” It was difficult to hear over the sound of Eren’s thighs beating against his. Then he said it again, louder, and again, volume rising each time Eren’s hips slammed forward. It continued on, this mantra, until he was screaming it.

Hands traveled from his thighs to hook beneath his knees. Eren pushed them down, up against Armin’s chest, and lifted his hips to continue at this slightly different angle. It was like this that he could penetrate him the deepest, fill him with his entire length. He found the right spot again, he could tell by how Armin’s whole body shuddered and the way he cried out his name, like a plea. Eren rubbed against it with each movement and didn’t let up, being merciless with him.

Armin was trying to breathe, take in all the air that he could, and it didn’t seem like he could get enough because every time he said Eren’s name it was like he was choking on it.

“E-Eren, I… can’t…! Oh-I…! That’s…!” Armin was trembling and occasionally flinching. He placed his hands against Eren’s thighs as he pushed in again and gripped the fabric of his pants, trying to slow him down by preventing him from pulling back.

Eren couldn’t understand the words or the action though, they became chaotic as soon as his mind tried to comprehend them. He couldn’t stop himself, it felt too good to even slow down. The sound that left his throat was raw, like a low growl. As Armin tried to hold him still, to keep him from pulling back, he rolled his hips. He was certain that Armin had meant to scream, but it was strangled, resulting in more of a long whine. Eren continued with the motion, grinding into him, constantly stimulating the place inside of him that drove Armin crazy, desperate to continue the friction.

Eren wasn’t sure what was more satisfying; the sensation, the heat that was so intense that it enveloped his whole body, or seeing Armin turn into a stuttering mess, struggling to so much as utter a word.

Armin pulled his hands back and instead sunk his nails into the sheets beneath him. No longer trying to restrain him, Eren resumed his earlier motions, hips drawing back and then entering him again, pace quick and rough. Eren’s mind was swimming, floating, completely weightless. He wanted him, needed him, he was everything, he was drowning in him and he was perfectly content with that.

He had him right where he wanted, _finally._  Completely undone by him, his and his alone. Blue eyes watering, pupils dilated, mouthing words but producing no sounds. His legs trembled and twitched, hands still holding the sheets. He could do nothing but lie there and accept Eren into him over and over.

“Eren…! _Eren!_ ” Armin’s voice finally returned in the form of a scream, crying and still shaking as he came all over himself, spilling against his stomach.

It drove Eren right over the edge, watching Armin writhe beneath him. He said his name over and over, Armin, Armin, like a prayer or a blessing as his vision blurred and everything spun. He coated him on the inside with his seed, continuing to thrust and move until he had nothing left to give.

He collapsed next to Armin, side of his face hitting the bed as a long sigh left him. This was euphoria; it was being with Armin in the most intimate of ways, he’s certain of it. It was freedom, the closest he had come to it from within these walls that surrounded humanity.

The buzz lingered and it took a while before he really could say he felt the air reaching his lungs. Clarity started to find him as his mind became grounded again. His heartbeat had started to slow but now it was beginning to race again. Eren visibly paled.

“Oh…oh shit…!” Eren pushed himself up onto his hands, lifting himself so that he could see Armin’s face. “Armin, are you all right?!”

The other boy was still panting heavily and he didn’t look like he would be recovering anytime soon. His hair was a mess and clinging to his sweat covered face, his eyes half-lidded, unfocused. His panting mingled with laugher when Eren posed the question.

“Wow… _wow…_ ” he let out a few more uneven laughs. “That was… _so_ amazing…incredible…ah…ha ha… I can’t even feel my legs…!”

No matter how high Armin seemed to be from the experience, Eren could only think of how out of control he had been, how he had completely lost himself, abandoned everything in that moment, giving in to his lust, overcome by it.

“I…I am… _so_ sorry, I didn’t mean—“

“No. Don’t you _dare_ apologize, don’t you dare,” Armin narrowed his eyes at Eren and reached for the collar of his shirt, yanking him down towards him. “I wanted that, wanted you, wanted all of it… So, don’t you dare apologize for it.”

Eren stared at him with wide eyes, jaw slacked. Although they had been together for a while now, doing things like this, and known each other for most of their lives, he still found himself taken aback by Armin at times.

Armin lifted himself up just enough to press his lips to Eren’s in a kiss. Upon feeling that kiss, Eren leaned down a bit further to deepen it. It was still there, the hunger, though it was satiated for now. He supposed he really would just never get enough of Armin.

* * *

Armin sighed contently as he curled up in Eren’s arms. The titan shifter was off in a deep slumber. He was sore and aching, but incredibly satisfied. He wondered what Eren had said to Levi in order to get him to give up the key to his cuff, but had concluded that perhaps it was better he didn’t know.

Eren was everything to him. If he thought back on it, he had probably been in love with him since they were children. His friend had always been there for him, with a smile and a gentle hand and he adored that side of him.

But there was also passion and anger that lingered beneath the surface of Eren’s exterior. That was no secret. However, it was a side of himself that Eren seemed good at concealing when it came to him. He was always kind and patient with him and as much as he loved that…every once in a while Armin wanted to force his hand and come face to face with that side Eren didn’t willingly show him. He would drive Eren so crazy that he lost control and all that passion he kept pent up would come spilling out, once his patience was completely drained.

He knew it was mean and he had meant to tell Eren just why there were days where he would seem devoted to riling him up, but he had passed out so quickly that night, just as he always did.

So, he decided with a grin, it would have to wait until another day.


End file.
